


There's Nothing I Do Better Than Revenge

by Phantasia (ZarryFTZouis)



Series: Phanfics by Chrissy [4]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bondage, Cock Rings, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 08:50:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3644151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZarryFTZouis/pseuds/Phantasia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil isn’t a sore loser.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There's Nothing I Do Better Than Revenge

**Author's Note:**

> I planned this before they even uploaded the video, and the person who gets handcuffed was going to be the one who loses.
> 
> (April 04/15, I changed the title to the current one whilst listening to "Better Than Revenge" by Taylor Swift.)

Phil _isn’t_ a sore loser.

…

But the sheer fact that he’s at a bleeding _sex shop_ to gather his — um — equipment for revenge for losing _Just Dance 2_ to Dan they filmed for hitting one million subscribers say otherwise.

“Are these for punishing your boyfriend?” The clerk, who thankfully doesn’t recognise him as a YouTuber, asks him.

“Sort of,” Phil thinks there’s a thin line between revenge and punishment anyways.

-

“Phil, we’re out of milk — where have you been?” Dan arches a brow at Phil, probably because he’s wearing a jacket and has obviously been outside. “What’s in that bag?”

“Oh, you’ll see,” Phil smirks at his boyfriend. “What do you need the milk for? I’m lactose intolerant.”

“Normal people who aren’t lactose intolerant drink regular milk, Phil,” Dan rolls his eyes. “When am I going to find out what you got?”

“Soon,” Phil promises.

-

It’s late at night and Phil is snogging Dan. Snogging Dan, in Phil’s opinion, is the second best thing, the first thing being the face Dan makes when he orgasms, of course.

“Teasing fuck,” Dan mutters when Phil strokes his dick just once.

“Oh, you’ll have plenty of teasing tonight,” Phil grins.

“What do you mean — _Phil_ ,” Dan gasps when Phil retrieves the handcuffs and cuffs Dan to the headboard. “Bloody hell, why would you get those?”

“You were so smug that you beat me at _Just Dance 2_ ,” Phil _tsks_ , checking that Dan is cuffed all proper.

“I was not smug,” Dan defends himself, tugging at his restraints futilely. “And even if I was, that doesn’t mean you can get these — _Phil!_ ” Dan’s eyes widen when he spots the cock ring.

“What?” Phil asks as innocently as he can muster, spinning the ring on his forefinger. “I just thought I’d get my revenge on you beating me at that stupid dancing game.”

“I liked it much better when we were snogging,” Dan sighs dejectedly.

“We’re still gonna kiss, just with these on,” Phil replies in a singsong-y tone. “Don’t resist, it’ll only hurt you.”

“I’ve gathered,” Dan replies.

“I don’t think I told you that you can talk back, baby,” Phil growls before he reclaims Dan’s lips, prying them open from the get-go. Dan moans filthily, tugging at the cuffs as if it’s so automatic to reach for Phil’s hair as they kiss. Phil smiles into the kiss, one hand securing the cock ring around Dan’s shaft as the other travels down towards his entrance. He circles the rim before pushing one finger in. Dan keens at the contact, arching his back. He adds another, scissoring Dan out.

“Stop fucking teasing me!” Dan hisses a protest. “You’re worse than the usual with all this.”

“I’m not a tease,” Phil takes his fingers out, rips a condom packet on, and rolls it on himself. “I don’t recall teasing you.”

“Lies,” Dan replies rather quickly as Phil slathers some lube on his length. “Are you going to take this sodding cock ring off of me?”

“If I did, that wouldn’t be considered revenge,” Phil _tsks_ again, pushing inside Dan. Dan’s so _tight_ even after prep, and that’s a bloody good feature. He starts kissing Dan again, their lips moving in a perfect synch. Just to be a tease like Dan says he is, Phil trails a hand between their bodies and pokes at Dan’s perineum, beginning to thrust in and out of his boyfriend at a fast pace. Dan shouts strings of expletives, a music to Phil’s ears since they were just moaned out.

“Be a good boy, yeah?” Phil nips at Dan’s neck, sucking on a bruise.

“I can’t even come, and I’m close,” Dan whines out.

Phil just hums, driving into the angle he knows at where Dan’s prostate at just to make Dan go all headers from pleasure.

“Please,” Dan whines again just as Phil releases into the condom. Deciding Dan has had enough, he tugs the cock ring off and Dan comes immediately after.

“Wasn’t that fun?” Phil presses a kiss to a scowling Dan.

“Uncuff me, you little shit,” Dan demands.

“Shit, I can’t find the key,” Phil really can’t.

“I hate you.”

“I love you too, babe.” 


End file.
